


The Heartbeats of a Time Lord in Love (Or: the one where the TARDIS finally gets her way)

by holtzy_baby



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Longing, Oneshot, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzy_baby/pseuds/holtzy_baby
Summary: ‘“I know what you think but it doesn’t mean you’re right!” The Time Lord exclaimed.The TARDIS let out a frustrated whirr from somewhere in the walls and the Doctor put her hands on her hips. “What if she’s just interested in my life? Not everything is some big gesture! I’m not doing this with you again.”’Or: The TARDIS is tired of watching Thirteen and Yasmin tiptoe around their feelings for one another and decides to move things along a bit...Hopeless fluff.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 44





	The Heartbeats of a Time Lord in Love (Or: the one where the TARDIS finally gets her way)

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching series 11 may have sparked some sentimental fluff... This oneshot doesn't follow any canon plot other than mentioning historical Doctor/River. I would imagine it would fit in somewhere between series 11 and 12 though!  
> I certainly found this cute to write, let me know what you think!

* * *

After a rainy day exploring one of the galaxy’s earliest carbon neutral planets, the Doctor and her team were relaxing in the console room. As Graham and Ryan went get changed into warmer clothes, Yaz and the Doctor were left alone. The pair had already gotten changed and were slowly drying after the downpour that had hit them right before the left the intriguing planet. 

Yasmin stared at the Time Lord next to her. In a large warm looking jumper Yaz had never seen before, the woman looked incredibly soft. The Doctor’s air-dried wet hair had turned wavy and the sight always made Yaz melt. It was a side of the woman that she knew not everyone got to see.

Feeling eyes upon her, the Doctor looked over and smiled at her friend. “Penny for your thoughts?” Recently, she'd caught her female companion staring at her quite a lot. The woman's soft expression always relaxed the Doctor however, and she knew that if Yaz wanted to come to her with something, she would. 

Yaz blushed at being caught staring and shrugged. She rubbed her jean-clad legs as she considered what to say. “I - I don’t want to overstep, Doctor,” she hesitated. At the traveller's gentle nod of encouragement, Yaz swallowed her nervousness. She'd been thinking about something the Doctor had said all day. They'd been trying on carbon catching rain coats earlier when a sales person caught their attention. He'd obviously been trying to make a better sale and had told them how perfect the garment would make for a husband or wife. In response, the Doctor had absently mentioned that her wife had always loved a good trench coat and then walked away as if nothing had happened. With Yaz as her only witness, the police officer hadn't even been able to discuss it with anyone. What confused her is that the Doctor had made similar throwaway comments in the past but never elaborated. Finally plucking up the courage, Yaz continued with, “You’ve mentioned losing people before. And possibly a wife? Were you once married?”

The Doctor raised her eyebrows at the question. Somehow the simple word ‘married’ felt so insignificant to what she once had with River. “In a sense, yes.”

“Yeah?” Yaz furrowed her brows. She crossed her arms around her chest, relishing in the warmth of the knit jumper the Doctor had lent her. It was quite the contrast to how cold she had felt during the heavy downpour that afternoon. The Doctor was always able to make her feel safe and warm, especially with the help of the warm glow from the TARDIS. Sometimes, she was convinced the TARDIS dimmed the lights to make it even more intimate. 

“I guess in an obvious legal sense, yes. I had a wife. River. She was incredible. She would light up a room with her smile and always knew how to make me feel calm. Not a word I would often use to describe myself.” The Doctor chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn’t realised her eyes had grown teary until her cheeks were wet.

Yaz noticed worriedly and shuffled closer from where she was sat. She still kept a foot or so between them however, not wanting to crowd the woman. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

The Doctor shook her head and patted her friend’s knee. “It’s alright, Yaz. I don’t talk about her enough... She travelled in time, like me. We met many many years ago. And bad circumstances meant that we didn’t get much time together in the end. She still meant a lot to me though. She had the most amazing curls.” The Doctor chuckled fondly.

Yasmin smiled and nodded. “She sounds amazing. I wish I’d gotten to meet her.”

“You would’ve loved her.” The Doctor smiled. “You have a similar sense of humour. She would’ve loved you too.”

Yaz looked at her friend sadly as the Time Lord sniffed. After another moment of the Doctor looking sadly wistful, Yasmin sighed softly and opened her arms. “Would you... Come here?”

The Time Lord smiled and shifted to accept her embrace. “You know I can’t turn down a cuddle from Yasmin Khan.” She grinned as she rubbed Yaz’s back. The Doctor's heart beats slowed as she took in the familiar comforting scent of her friend. She ignored the sensation, as she often did, and put it down to the comfort of another woman, a sisterhood she'd never encountered in the body of a man. She wouldn't even humour the alternative. It was too risky. 

Yaz gave her a squeeze before letting go. She’d never tire of hugging the Time Lord, always feeling her chest ache warmly when she was given the chance. 

“You’re pretty remarkable yourself, Doctor. I’m sure you were a great match,” Yaz said softly.

Feeling a little overwhelmed with the array of emotions she’d experienced in the past few minutes, the Doctor abruptly leaned forward, kissed her companion on the forehead and stood up. “I’m going to make us all some tea. Would you like some?”

Yaz’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “Uh - yes please.” She nodded. She was conflicted between the sudden dismissal which could mean Yaz had gone too far and the surprising kiss on her head. It was the first kiss in any form she had received from the Doctor and she didn’t know whether to feel elated or rejected. She didn’t really have time to react however, as Ryan and Graham strolled back into the room making a cacophony of noise. They were loudly reminiscing about a rude market stall holder who had presumed Graham was one of their mascots in costume. The old man had quickly taken off his daring new scarf and groaned, much to the amusement of his friends. Ryan had found it particularly entertaining.

“You alright, Yaz?” Ryan said with a leftover grin as he dropped down beside her.

“Yeah. Yeah.” She nodded. “The Doctor’s making us all some tea.”

“Blimey, I could kill for a cuppa tea!” Graham said excitedly, leaning back on his palms.

••••

The Doctor huffed as she waited for the kettle to boil. The TARDIS was really getting on her nerves.

“I know what you think but it doesn’t mean you’re right!” The Time Lord exclaimed.

The TARDIS let out a frustrated whirr from somewhere in the walls and the Doctor put her hands on her hips. “What if she’s just interested in my life? Not everything is some big gesture! I’m not doing this with you again.”

The TARDIS paused and then made several noises.

“Yes, I know you’ve been right in the past but I really like Yaz. She’s actually one of my best friends. I’m not losing her as a friend just because you enjoy watching me embarrass myself. You should be ashamed!”

The TARDIS let out an indignant huff that effectively ended the conversation.

“That’s what I thought,” the Doctor muttered as she took the tray of teas she’d prepared down the hall and to her friends in the console room.

“Did I hear you yelling, Doc?” Graham asked as the woman sat down. She’d grabbed a plentiful supply of custard creams for everyone also.

“Oh, it’s just the TARDIS. She’s getting on my nerves.”

Yaz chuckled at the sound of a sassy retort that came back from the console. “What is she saying?”

The Doctor rolled her eyes. “Always thinks she knows everything. Sometimes doesn’t know when to butt out!” The Doctor said, clearly directing it to the machine.

Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle. He still couldn’t believe this was his life. He was sat watching an alien (his friend nonetheless) argue with her spaceship. 

Comfortable conversation broke out after that as they sipped their teas and reminisced over the day's events. If Yaz noticed the Doctor’s forearm often resting on her knee in between chatting, she didn’t say anything. 

As empty mugs and biscuit wrappers were taken to the kitchen, it was finally time for bed. Even the Doctor seemed tired (which almost never happened) as she yawned for the third time after shutting down the TARDIS for the night.

“Maybe it’s worth getting some sleep, Doctor?” Yasmin asked sympathetically. Now she properly looked, her friend seemed exhausted.

The Time Lord blinked. “I guess it has been a few weeks.” She shrugged and began absentmindedly rubbing her eyes.

“Come on, you.” Yaz smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She wasn’t quite sure when but at some point the platonic spatial bubble that was once around them both had dissolved. They were far more tactile with each other recently. Yasmin wasn't complaining. 

“So where’s your bedroom again?” Yaz asked. “Will she lead us there or do we have a five mile walk ahead of us to get you to bed?”

The Doctor chuckled. “She normally brings it to me.” As they followed the lit hallway, they finally came to a door at the end of the hall. After opening it, they were surprised to find Yaz’s room. All soft blankets and plants. It was a far cry from the Doctor’s bomb-site of a room, often covered with engineering tech and trinkets she’d found over the millennia. With a soft sigh, they turned around and headed back down the hall, beginning to check every door. Time after time, Yaz’s room appeared.

“Very funny,” the Doctor shouted to the walls. “For once, I’d like my room please.” The TARDIS made a noise that sounded extremely close to a human laughing and then freshly lit up the hallway. Arms now side by side, the Doctor and Yaz followed the lights down a new, much longer corridor. Finally they reached the room at the end, with a door the Doctor hadn’t seen before and she opened it. They both groaned loudly when they saw Yaz’s neatly furnished room once again.

“Doctor. Just this once, would you just like to stay in my room? You look exhausted and I can tell you’re frustrated. We can top and tail?”

The Doctor looked at her companion softly. “I’d like that Yaz, thank you.” She knew how stubborn her TARDIS could be and she'd rather not traipse down her halls all night. Bitterly, she knew the machine would win. 

The pair silently brushed their teeth in Yaz’s en-suite and got changed for bed with their backs turned to one another. The TARDIS had been kind enough to provide the Doctor’s starry pyjama vest and shorts however, infuriatingly, they had been adapted. The Time Lord swallowed her curse words as she took in the vest and small shorts. Her original pyjamas had been full length and significantly less revealing. With a groan she pulled them on and was relieved to feel at least decently modest. At least the important body parts and her stomach were fully covered.

Seeing the Doctor’s exasperated expression as they sat down on the bed, Yaz smiled. “What’s up now?”

“She thought it would be fun to shrink my pyjamas. These used to be pretty warm.”

Yaz laughed softly, ignoring the ache in various parts of her body at the sight. She refused to acknowledge the attraction she felt for her friend. It didn’t feel fair. Especially when the woman wasn’t interested in her in the way Yaz was. “Why has she been messing with you again? Did you ever say?” The police officer asked as she stacked pillows for them to sit up against.

Wordlessly, the Doctor had gotten in at the same side of the bed, clearly with no intention to top and tail. “She just likes to get involved with my personal life. Often tried to push me into things that might not be there.”

“What kind of things?” Yaz asked, her heart rate speeding up a little. Surely she couldn’t be talking about what Yaz was thinking? She struggled to remember, was the TARDIS telepathic? She had a worrying feeling that the machine was.

“Like feelings she thinks I have for the people around me. The old romantic believes love is always inevitable. Never listens to my feelings though.” The Doctor smiled sadly as she looked at her companion's gentle features. She longed to tell the truth but her heart ached at the thought of being rejected. Worse, making Yaz feel uncomfortable around her. 

Yaz felt her world stop at the woman’s words. “What kind of feelings? For who?” She tried to calm down her heart rate and forced herself to take a quiet deep breath. It was no use getting worked up, she'd surely give herself away. 

“Well Graham’s been really pulling off those Victorian tuxedos...”

With an eyeroll, Yaz playfully nudged her. “Hey, don’t kid.”

The Doctor smiled with embarrassment. She supposed it was now or never. “I guess I’m not very good at these things... I - I know I’m in your bed and this probably makes things weirder. But for you. I may have had some feelings for you.” Yaz opened her mouth but the Doctor continued before she had a chance to say anything. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t ignore them or make them go away over time. I’d never let something like this make you feel uncomfortable or that you felt obligated to reciprocate them to continuing travelling with me. Because never, ever -“

After growing frustration at the woman’s rambling, Yasmin could no longer stop herself. She leaned forward and cut the Time Lord off with a kiss. The Doctor’s eyes widened for a moment and then relaxed and leaned into it, closing her eyes and bringing her thumbs up to softly rub Yaz’s jawline. When they finally pulled away, their eyes sparkled as they took each other in.

“Well that’s certainly a response,” the Doctor blinked as she took a deep breath.

“I - I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Doctor.” Yaz looked at her worriedly. “I didn’t think you’d ever reciprocate them. And then with your wife - you clearly loved her so much...”

The Doctor stared at her soft companion. “That’s why you were asking?”

Yaz shifted uncomfortably. “That wasn’t the only reason, honest. I did want to hear about her and how she made you feel. I know I would never replace her but I wanted to know if she was the love of your life... I didn’t know if I could ever compete with that.”

The Doctor tucked her own hair behind her ears as she contemplated Yaz’s words. “She was certainly important to me. I loved her. But I don’t believe in only one great love. I’ve met too many amazing people to believe that to be true. I can’t - I can’t promise that things will be perfect, Yaz. I’m a complicated person. I worry that there’s so much you don’t know that you wouldn’t like about me. I’ve done some terrible things...” The Doctor’s eyes shimmered with tears but she willed them away.

“I’d like to make that judgement for myself please,” Yaz said earnestly. “If or when you’re ready, I’d like to learn about your life. About who really are. Because I adore the woman in front of me - I mean how could I not?” Yaz smiled. “But I know that there’s a lot more to you than that. And I respect that there’s a lot that I don’t know. I’d just like to learn with you? If that makes sense?” The police officer took the Doctor’s hand and ran her thumb over her calloused fingers.

The Doctor looked down at their conjoined hands, bathed in golden light from Yaz’s love of lamps, and felt so much emotion rushing through her body.

“I suppose that’s something I could try. A little bit at a time. I’d like to learn more about you too, Yaz. You’re one of the most remarkable women I’ve ever met. And I was lying before - I don’t think I would know how to get rid of my feelings. I’ve wanted this for quite some time. To give this a chance. Us a chance.”

Yaz blinked as tears tickled her cheeks and quickly swiped them away. “Can we just take things one day at a time? Figure out what these feelings could become?” She smiled.

The Doctor nodded. “I like the sound of that.” She leaned forward and slowly, carefully, met Yasmin’s lips in a soft kiss. It was over almost as soon as it started but it was enough for both of them. It was a promise of a future of kisses, of tenderness and acceptance. Taking on the soft features of the extraordinary woman in front of her, Yaz could scarcely believe her luck.

•••

FIN


End file.
